


Pack dynamics

by Iriascend



Series: Omega Robins [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne-centric, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, POV Damian Wayne, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriascend/pseuds/Iriascend
Summary: All of the Robins are omegas.All except Damian.He is not used to being in a pack, especially not in one not based on a strict hierarchy. He has to learn, though.He has no other option.------Completely SFW fluff of Damian bonding with his older brothers :)
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Omega Robins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862638
Comments: 20
Kudos: 832





	Pack dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brothers: Reprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307260) by [MusicBooksNoReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicBooksNoReality/pseuds/MusicBooksNoReality). 



> I have not known what A/B/O is a week ago, but here we are.  
> And of course, I had to write completely pure fluff about it.

All of the Robins were omegas. 

It made sense. Batman was a lonely alpha and his instincts must’ve screamed for him to rebuild the pack, the family he’s lost. He needed emotional support, more than Alfred could ever give. A pup soon growing up into a strong, loyal omega was the perfect solution to that problem.

So all of the Robins were omegas.

None of them even remotely resembled the stereotypical “weak but cute homemaker” image many people had in their minds when they imagined an omega, though. 

Richard was caring, helpful and people-oriented. If you had a problem, he was the one you talked to, sure he’d aid you however he could. His cheerful demeanour was guaranteed to lift your spirits, and he had a talent for organizing people. Others flocked to him naturally, drawn by his charm. Because of that, some thought he was of a different designation — people saw a leader and immediately assumed alpha. But one half of his life in a circus, and the other half as a vigilante didn’t change who he was, how other’s wellbeing was always his prime concern. Experiencing the feeling of community and the calling of a hero only strengthened his instincts. The only thing it changed, really, was how he went about caring for his people — and it was by being the light in the dark, the core of his pack, the shining example. He still was the lead omega, always. 

Todd was _unusual_ but not abnormal. His instincts developed in a slightly different direction than most people’s, which, given how his life went, wasn’t at all surprising. His heart was — if you judged either by Richard’s words or the way the poor and downtrodden were under Red Hood’s special protection — in the right place, as Alfred would say. He simply channelled his need to support others into furious territorialism, as if the entirety of Gotham was his nest, endangered by predators. He was an omega through and through, the only way he knew how to, even if people thought him to be an alpha, judging by his abrasiveness and posture.

Drake was a little harder to pinpoint. He was so quiet and secretive most of the time (not counting the fact that they fought bitterly most days, leaving little room to analyze him aside of strategizing against him) that it was difficult to figure him out. He had all the sharp edges one would expect from a young alpha, but also all the meekness of an obedient omega. That’s why most people pinned him as a beta, not quite leaning into any direction enough. But those were the same people who were adamant Todd was an alpha, which meant their understanding was superficial and their insight negligible. If Drake was anything at all, he was a calculating person. A prepared one. A strategist. His way of taking care of his people was neither soft and open like Richard’s, nor feisty and forward like Todd’s. His was simply making sure everything worked _as it should_ , so things would flow steadily and without hindrance. That was his way of ensuring the pack was provided for. That was his way of being an omega.

(Brown didn’t count. Her short endeavour as a Robin was more of an experiment on both ends, a bargain. An introduction to proper vigilantism. Her true place in the pack — or rather at the outskirts of it, if you asked Damian — and her bonds with the rest of them were only defined later, as she settled into her proper nom de guerre.)

(And the whole ‘We are Robin’ movement was simply _ridiculous._ )

All of the Robins were omegas.

All except Damian.

Which, of course, made sense. If he ever was to take Batman’s cowl as his own, he had to be the heir in all aspects. He had to be the next leading alpha. 

But it made him feel… singled out. His upbringing, his beliefs, his designation were different. He was different. And thus he clashed with the rest of them more often than any of them would like to. He clashed with Father, too. It was to be expected between the pack leader and their contending alpha heir, but proved to be a setback for their cooperation as Batman and Robin.

It also made him furiously _annoyed_ because being _both_ someone from a completely incompatible cultural background _and_ an alpha-to-be heir, halfway through his puberty but still a pup, _and_ living in a pack full to the brim of older than him omegas - was absolute. Literal. Hell. 

He didn’t realize it at first. When Todd wasn’t around it, and Richard was more often away than not, it was fine. But in time, as the pack re-built and healed (more or less) from the past, as more of them came back home and more of them joined in…

Damian started to feel a bit suffocated. He grew up surrounded strictly by either alphas, like Mother and Grandfather, or people stuffed so full of suppressants they might as well be all betas (instincts are, his Mother used to say, hard to control, so make sure you get rid of those that you cannot use). Being around this many people who wanted to interact with him, other than fight him that is, was new and confusing. The interactions were new and confusing. The feeling of having a pack was new and confusing. It really didn’t help him get a grasp on his raging hormones and instincts. He lashed out at them treating him like a baby, he got angry at being ordered around by people his instincts told him shouldn’t do that, he got annoyed at everything so easily it astonished him, sometimes. He pushed them away, which made him even angrier, because he _knew_ he will be protecting them one day. He will _need_ them one day. 

And then, one day but way sooner than Damian ever anticipated, he walked into the living room of the Manor on a lazy afternoon, looking for Titus. The first thing he noticed was all three adult omegas of his pack curled in a giant nest of blankets and pillows. The second thing he noticed, as he breathed in to snort mockingly at the men, was the smell.

 _Good grief,_ the smell. He knew his packmates by smell, sure, who wouldn’t. But he very quickly realized he never before had to inhale all of them at once. The Manor was huge, and given how rarely all of them were even at home all at once, let alone in the same room…

Damian choked, his vision swimming a bit. All three omegas jerked up, eyes switching from the TV show they were watching to watch him intently.

“Dami?” Richard asked. “You okay, kiddo?”

He nodded, breathing in again, shallower this time. One could _stab_ the air, that’s how thick the smell was. He steadied himself by grabbing onto the doorframe. 

Todd quirked his eyebrow, then a grin sprawled on his face. “Oh boy. The brat never smelled a heat nest.”

Drake sniffed the air, mumbled something of which Damian only caught the word ‘stuffy’, then stood up and walked over to the window to open it. 

A heat nest. That’s what it was. Three unmated omegas in heat, lazing around to wait out their bodies storming hormones. The intense smell of _safety_ , _pack, comfort_. Of course he never experienced it before. How would he, in the League of Assassins? 

Somehow, Richard was next to him without Damian noticing. The acrobat wrapped his arm around him, and slowly led him towards the couch. 

“Breathe slowly. You’re going to get used to it in a moment, I promise.”

He allowed himself to be seated between Todd and Richard, gradually taking deeper breaths.

“See? All good.” Richard smiled and nuzzled his hair. Damian made an irritated noise, but inside, he was… happy. The smell was good, once it stopped suffocating him. He also liked how Richard immediately took care of him. To his surprise, he even liked the reassuring hand he felt on his other shoulder which undeniably belonged to Todd.

“Hey, that’s _my_ spot!” whined Drake, walking back to the couch after he deemed the room sufficiently aired. 

“You wanna stay, baby bat?” Todd tilted his head towards Damian. Drake gave him an affronted mewl at the prospect of being pushed out of his own nest. 

Damian considered the implications. He hated being babied by the omegas, and it will inevitably be exactly that. Them caring for a pup in their heat nest. It’ll be a lot of hugging and nuzzling and cuddling, and a whole lot confusing.

He bit his lip.

Then, slowly, nodded.

“Y-yeah.”

Todd smirked in victory, swooping him off the couch. Damian hated the shocked squeal that escaped his throat. “Sit down, Timmers. Brat’s going to our laps.”

Drake dropped down into his now-vacated seat and made himself comfortable, then Todd put Damian back down, laying him across the legs of all three omegas. Richard threw a blanket over him and unpaused the TV show they were watching. 

“B was too busy to join us, so you’ll have to suffice as the nesting alpha for now,” Todd added after a moment, ruffling his hair. Damian blushed. But, soon, he replied, his voice a little more serious than it probably should be.

“I will not disappoint you.”

Richard chuckled, touching his hand briefly. “We know.”

Somehow, suddenly, being babied by three omegas didn’t seem so bad. Instead irritating, it felt _safe, pack, comfort_. 

All of the Robins, except for Damian, were omegas. And it was good. 

It was how it was supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> My idea is that a 'nesting alpha' is the designated alpha who protects omegas in their nest during times of special vulnerability, like when they're in heat or if there are pups. It doesn't mean doing anything intimate/sexual with them. While Dick, Tim, and Jason don't need protection, the smell and closeness of an alpha packmate is still comforting for them, and it is a nice familial gesture. Think of staying in the nest while the omega suffers a heat-induced fever as the same as cuddling with your partner when they're in pain during their period. I'm writing this because I now realize it might be unclear from the text and I really don't want people to think thirteen-year-old Damian was pulled into a foursome-to-be with his older bros O_o


End file.
